Entre fuego y agua
by vainilla94
Summary: Incluso los grandes dragones llegan a su fin.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

 _En otoño de ese año, Morgoth, que esperaba el momento adecuado, lanzó sobre el pueblo del Narog el gran ejército que tanto tiempo había estado reuniendo; y Glaurung, el Padre de los Dragones, atravesó Anfauglith, y, desde allí, fue a los valles septentrionales del Sirion, donde hizo mucho daño._

* * *

Túrin observó el paisaje a su frente, impaciente, con la máscara de los enanos apostada sobre su rostro, protegiéndolo del calor que ya comenzaba a asfixiarlos. Tras de sí, el ejército élfico esperaba, expectante, a que las huestes enemigas les hicieran frente, apareciendo tras los árboles. Los estarían esperando preparados, sea cual fuera la cosa que surgiera tras la vegetación. A su izquierda, el rey Orodreth, alto y hermoso sobre su montura, esperaba a su vez.

-Sabes aquello a lo que aguardamos, ¿no es cierto, Agarwaen, hijo del Desdichado Destino?

El hombre no respondió, aunque él ya sabía de sobra qué era lo que se aproximaba hacia ellos, lenta e insondablemente, cubriéndolo todo de muerte a su paso.

-Si algo me ocurriera…

-Mi Señor – hizo él ademán de interrumpirlo, algo que no consiguió.

-Si algo me ocurriera, ve a por mi hija Findulias.

Túrin tragó, y asintió firmemente. Aquel no sería su fin, eso estaba claro; pero jamás permitiría que la princesa sufriera ningún daño. Por encima de su cadáver dejaría que eso ocurriese.

La demora, como era de esperar, no se alargó mucho más. El fuego y el horror cayeron sobre el ejército de Nargothrond antes incluso de que pudieran actuar en su contra. Tras aquel primer mortífero resplandor, y aquella bocanada de humo y asfixia que calcinaba todo aquello que se anteponía a su paso, las tropas de los orcos se abalanzaron contra ellos, derrotándolos uno por uno.

Muy pocos quedaron con vida. El rey Orodreth pereció en el campo de batalla junto con la gran mayoría de los suyos. Gwindor, hijo de Guilin, quedó muy malherido, abandonado en un extremo calcinado de lo que antes había sido bosque. Los árboles murieron, la hierba se secó, las flores se marchitaron, y el río borbotó largamente bajo aquel infierno en llamas. Sin embargo, esta no es la historia de la caída de Nargothrond ni de la caída de sus bellas gentes, pues habría que detenerse mucho más. Esta es la historia de la caída del mayor gusano escupefuego de los Días Antiguos.

Túrin, hijo de Húrin, que gracias a su feroz máscara era capaz de aguantar los fogonazos del dragón, logró escapar a tal barbarie, y, aproximándose hacia Gwindor, su antiguo compañero, lo acogió entre sus brazos en sus últimos instantes de vida.

-¡Doy por bien empleado mi sacrificio! – exclamó, antes de alejarse muy lejos de allí, más allá de los confines del mundo. –Pero desventurado ha sido mi sino, y vano el tuyo; porque mi cuerpo está dañado más allá de toda cura, y he de abandonar la Tierra Media. Y aunque te amo, Hijo de Húrin – farfulló, hiriendo con sus uñas la carne de él a través de su yelmo, - lamento el día en que te arrebaté a los Orcos. Si no fuera por tus proezas y tu orgullo, aún gozaría del amor y la vida, y Nargothrond se mantendría aún un tiempo en pie. Ahora, si tú también me amas, ¡déjame!, y ve deprisa a Nargothrond, y salva a Finduilas. Y esto último te digo: sólo ella se interpone entre tú y tu destino. Si le fallas a ella, él no fallará en encontrarte. ¡Adiós!

Y así lo dejó Túrin, y así murió Gwuindor, todo lo pacíficamente que pudo, pues él había amado a Finduilas y aún la amaba, y su último deseo en vida era que ella estuviera bien.

Así llegó Túrin a las puertas élficas de la gruta del rey, abiertas y derruidas como estaban, pues los enemigos se habían aprovechado del puente que él mismo había considerado construir para entrar y desvencijar y esclavizar todo lo que quedara en su interior. Y Túrin corrió para intentar salvar a la hija del rey y llevarla muy lejos de allí, consigo, a algún lugar en el que ambos estuvieran a salvo. Mató a toda criatura que se interpuso en su camino, viendo cada vez más cerca la entrada a la que había sido su casa durante tantos años.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el cual se disponía a entrar, una enorme figura salió de las cavernas, y le cortó el paco imperiosamente, provocándole que cayera hacia atrás. Pues aquel no era otro que el mismísimo Glaurung, el Dorado, el magnífico. Magnífico era, sí, para los ojos amigos, y terrible para los ojos enemigos, pues era colosal, alargado como una serpiente, dotado de cuatro patas y con unos ojos impregnados de una malévola y oscura inteligencia. Todo el que osara mirarlo caía presa del terror, y no era para menos; los dragones crecían durante toda su vida, y mucho tiempo permaneció éste encerrado en Angband junto a su amo, escondido de las miradas de los Altos Elfos que los guerreaban.

-Salve, Hijo de Húrin. ¡Feliz encuentro! – habló el gusano por primera vez.

Aunque aterrorizado, Túrin podía escuchar los gritos de las mujeres elfas detrás de la criatura, siendo agrupadas como rebaño por aquellos repugnantes seres. Aquello le devolvió la entereza y el valor, y, lleno de ira, se abalanzó sobre la criatura, con su espada Glaurung centelleando sobre su mano. Pero el dragón, ávido de dolor ajeno, abrió exageradamente sus ojos, y el hombre quedó petrificado, paralizado, hipnotizado por la magia que aquéllos escondían, una magia más antigua que el mundo y más oscura que la noche, pero, de algún modo, embrujadora y cautivadora.

-Malas han sido todas tus acciones, hijo de Húrin – dijo- . Hijo adoptivo desagradecido, proscrito, asesino de tu amigo, ladrón de amor, usurpador de Nargothrond, capitán imprudente y desertor de los tuyos. Como esclavas viven tu madre y tu hermana en Dor-lómin, sufriendo miseria y necesidades, vestidas con harapos, mientras tú llevas las galas de un príncipe. Penan por ti, pero a ti eso no te importa. Tu padre estará muy contento cuando se entere de que tiene semejante hijo: y se enterará.

Pues Húrin llevaba preso en Angband durante muchos años, y sabía de todos los males que a su familia acaecían.

Y Túrin creyó sus palabras, no tanto por magia, sino más bien por convicción. Mucho dolor y mucha culpa llevaba cargando a sus espaldas durante largos años, aunque sus orgullosas acciones demostraran lo contrario. Y los dragones son seres maquiavélicos y perspicaces, y disfrutan con el sufrimiento ajeno, y se aprovechan de los fantasmas de las personas.

Mientras tanto, los Orcos ya se habían puesto en marcha, y con ellos obligaban a movilizarse a las mujeres elfas que habían tomado por cautivas. Entre ellas estaba Finduilas, la hija del rey, que, al ver a Túrin, lo llamó a gritos y alargó los brazos hacia él, pues lo había amado largamente. Pero Túrin estaba muy lejos de allí, en otro lugar, aunque a la vez podía escuchar sus alarmantes súplicas. Y Glaurung no lo dejó libre del encantamiento hasta que las voces de las prisioneras se hubieron perdido ya en la lejanía.

Así, una vez liberado, la ira volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Túrin, alimentada por la culpabilidad y la duda, y se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, feroz, espada en mano. Pero Glaurung rió, sabiendo que ningún humano podría jamás herirlo siquiera, y le dijo:

-Si quieres morir, de buen grado te mataré. Pero poco les servirá eso a Morwen y Niënor. Hiciste caso omiso de los gritos de la mujer elfa, ¿negarás también los vínculos de la sangre?

Pero Túrin hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, pues hacía ya que el dolor había empañado su miedo a la muerte, y le atestó un golpe en los ojos. Sin embargo, Glaurung se alzó sobre sí mismo, henchido por la furia y un atisbo de temor, pues jamás había conocido tal entereza en enemigo alguno; ni en los Noldor, que una vez lo vencieron, ni en los Enanos, que también consiguieron herirlo en otra ocasión. Y, enrevesando aún más sus mentiras, añadió:

-Al menos eres valiente. Más que cualquier con quien me haya topado. Y mienten quienes dicen que nosotros no honramos el valor de los enemigos. ¡Mira! Te ofrezco la libertad. Ve con los tuyos si puedes. ¡Ve! Y si queda Elfo u Hombre para contar la historia de estos días, sin duda hablarán de ti con desprecio si desdeñas este regalo.

Y Túrin, aturdido por sus palabras, creyó que el enemigo podría tener algún tipo de piedad, o, más extraño aún, respeto hacia su persona, como si asombrado por su valor el dragón lo dejara ir para reencontrarse con los suyos. Pero Túrin era orgulloso, y estaba muy debilitado ya tras tantos años de traiciones y mala fortuna, y aprovechó la oportunidad que se le brindaba. Así, en vez de correr tras Finduilas, torció hacia Dor-lómin, presto a salvar a su hermana y madre de las miserias y el hambre.

Pero Glaurung vociferó tras él, sólo para asegurarse de que la voluntad de su señor sería cumplida:

-¡Ve deprisa a Dor-lómin, hijo de Húrin! O quizá los Orcos lleguen antes que tú otra vez. Y si te demoras por causa de Finduilas, nunca volverás a ver a Morwen o Niënor, y ellas te maldecirán.

Y así, viendo cumplido su propósito, Glaurung el Dorado echó a reír, divertido ante su logro, y, olvidando a aquel insignificante humano con el que su amo le había ordenado toparse, echó de forma violenta a todo Orco que quedara en las cavernas, y chamuscó cualquier reducto de vida que aún empañara aquel lugar. Tras aquello, hizo un montón con todo el oro y las joyas que pudo reunir, y se apostilló bajo las puertas de Felagund, saciada ya su hambre, dispuesto a dormir durante el tiempo que se le fuera permitido.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Glaurung despertó de su profundo sueño sin saber siquiera cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormido. Poco le importaba, a decir verdad, pues lo dragones pueden permanecer en vilo durante centurias protegiendo sus tesoros, siempre que no haya ningún bribón que pretenda robarle una sola pepita de oro o plata.

Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió aquel día; o tal vez no exactamente, pues aquel individuo que se había atrevido a penetrar en los dominios de la feroz criatura no era otro que Mablung, capitán de Menegroth, y Glaurung conoció sus intenciones incluso antes de que pudiera verle el rostro, que no eran precisamente adueñarse de su fortuna.

Así pues, mientras el capitán aún intentaba encontrar la forma de atravesar el derruido puente que antes había dado acceso a los colosales salones de Finrod Felagund, el gran dragón se precipitó sobre el río Narog, ágil y silencioso como una gran serpiente, y allí escupió una gran bocanada de fuego, provocando que el agua hirviera bajo sus patas.

Un gran vaho se alzó entonces sobre la desolación, y cualquiera diría que los fantasmas de los que habían participado en aquella batalla que tuvo lugar hacía ya algunos años volvían a emerger de la tierra. Mablung se salvó, no obstante, pero eso poco le importaba a Glaurung. Su atención se focalizaba en otras figuras que lo aguardaban en la cima de una cercana colina.

Glaurung se alzó entre aquella tóxica niebla, y, escalando las escarpadas paredes que cercaban el río, se dispuso a entretejer aún más los hilos del destino de los hijos de Húrin.

* * *

Un gran estruendo provocó que la muchacha alejara la mirada de las briznas de hierba que se movían al son de la suave brisa. Alzando el rostro, se topó con un rojizo resplandor que emergía de las cavernas en las cuales el capitán del rey Thingol se había aventurado. Tras ello, una densa niebla comenzó a manar del foso que custodiaba sus derruidas puertas. La joven se levantó, temblando.

-Madre… - murmuró, con un deje de temor en la voz.

A Morwen Edhelwen no le dio tiempo a responder siquiera, pues la niebla poco a poco se iba aproximando hacia ellas, y el calor a su vez hacía lo mismo. Un pestilente olor llegó a sus fosas nasales y se internó en su organismo, provocando que tuvieran que taparse el rostro con las capas que cubrían sus trajes. Pronto los ojos comenzaron a escocerles a su vez.

Los guardias que las custodiaban emitieron una orden en su idioma, y Niënor sintió unas manos agarrar sus largos brazos, conduciéndola colina abajo. Pero era inútil, pues aquel sofocante vapor ya rodeaba todo el paraje. Ella maldijo entonces la hora en la que se habían aventurado a abandonar Menegroth, desoyendo los consejos de Melian y el rey y aventurándose al peligro siguiendo los instintos del corazón. Ahora morirían por su terquedad y orgullo, y el linaje de su padre lo haría con ella, si es que su hermano seguía, en algún lugar, con vida.

Niënor no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, buscando a los embravecidos caballos que relinchaban alocados a su alrededor; sólo supo que los guardias que debían custodiar a su madre desaparecieron, porque los suyos propios no pudieron encontrarlos.

En un momento dado, sus pies tropezaron con algo, tal vez una raíz saliente de la tierra, y cayó al suelo; tal fue la mala fortuna que los guardias no pudieron dar de nuevo con su cuerpo. Parecería imposible o falaz viniendo de unos experimentados guerreros y exploradores elfos, pero realmente el aire estaba sobrecargado de asfixia y muerte, cegando todos sus sentidos, y lo único que consiguieron fue perderse aún más entre ellos mismos. Tal vez el destino o la oscura voluntad del dragón tuvieron algo que ver en el desenlace de esta historia.

De una forma u otra, Niënor consiguió levantarse, y, con la escasa lucidez que aún le quedaba, pensó que lo más sensato sería ascender de nuevo a la colina donde habían estado aguardando la llegada del capitán, pues ese sería el punto de encuentro si los demás conseguían recobrar el sentido común.

Así, con fortaleza y valentía, la mujer consiguió encontrar el camino de vuelta, y, a cuatro gatas, se arrastró de nuevo cuesta arriba hasta llegar a la cumbre, sintiendo, con gran alivio, cómo la niebla se iba disipando poco a poco con la altura.

Sin embargo, al llegar arriba del todo, se encontró con un enorme ojo que la aguardaba allí desde hacía bastante rato, lleno de mentiras y negrura. Su dilatada pupila se internó en su alma como un ardiente puñal atraviesa el corazón, dejándola sin habla y sin respiración, pues mostraba el oscuro espíritu de Morgoth. A pesar de ello, Niënor era fuerte como su padre, y su voluntad resistió durante largo rato, hasta que Glaurung habló por segunda vez:

-¿Qué buscas aquí? - le preguntó.

Aunque su más puro instinto básico le decía que no debía cruzar palabra alguna con aquel fiero ser, algo en su interior la obligó a responder:

-Busco a un tal Túrin, que vivió aquí hace tiempo. Pero quizá esté muerto.

Glaurung rió fieramente, pero Niënor no lo escuchó, pues su risa era aún más profunda que su tenebrosa voz.

-No lo sé - le contestó el gusano, como si fuera un amigo intentando dar claves en vez de un fiero enemigo. -Estaba aquí para defender a las mujeres y a los débiles, pero cuando yo llegué los abandonó y huyó. Jactancioso pero cobarde, según parece. ¿Por qué buscas a alguien así?

La mujer entonces apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sintiendo la furia dominarla, y se enfrentó al dragón con temple.

-Mientes- le dijo. -Los hijos de Húrin no son cobardes. No te tememos.

Y entonces Glaurung volvió a reír, esta vez más alto, dejando escapar una estruendosa carcajada.

-Entonces sois tontos, tú y tu hermano - declaró, pues ella, en su orgullo, le había revelado su identidad. -Y tu jactancia será vana, ¡pues yo soy Glaurung, Señor de las Serpientes del Norte!

Y aún ahogado en su propia risa, contrajo las pupilas, dominando del todo a Niënor, penetrando en su mente, haciéndose dueño de su voluntad. Y ella sintió la oscuridad envolverla, una oscuridad que nublaba sus ojos y sus oídos y su tacto, y se desvaneció, y cayó rendida al suelo.

* * *

Después de una larga e infructífera búsqueda, Mablung sintió el terror azotar su corazón, pues, aunque había avanzado con sigilo durante toda aquella incursión, algo en su interior le dijo que el dragón no tardaría en regresar. Así pues, se alejó de las profundidades de las vastas cavernas, dejando atrás los tesoros y los huesos cubiertos de polvo, y corrió aprisa hacia las puertas, deseando con toda su alma regresar al exterior.

Allí lo recibió el aire aún cálido, pero para su sorpresa descubrió que el vaho ya casi había desaparecido.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo habré permanecido ahí adentro?_ \- se preguntó a sí mismo, rogando porque sus compañeros estuvieran de una pieza.

Agachándose sobre la escarpada pared, se decidió a cruzar de nuevo el Narog, escalando por las rocas como lo había hecho ya antes, intentando en su prisa no dar un paso en falso y caer precipitado a la corriente.

Cuando ya había llegado a la orilla occidental, escuchó, con agudo temor, el sonido de un cuerpo reptando bajo el suyo, como un siseo espeluznante que helaba la sangre. Con todo el aplomo que le quedaba, escaló hasta llegar a tierra, y, levantándose aprisa pero con sigilo, corrió con rapidez hacia la colina que había dejado atrás horas antes.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar volverse una última vez hacia el este, y allí, con grave horror, vio a Glaurung, que lo observaba sonriente, apostado ante las puertas élficas de sus parientes, riendo con malicia.

-¡Ahí estás, como rata de agua en la ribera, Mablung el poderoso! - se burló de él con sorna, a sabiendas de que si no lo había matado había sido porque el dragón mismo no había querido, por pereza. -Mal cumples los cometidos de Thingol. ¡Ve deprisa ahora a la colina y verás lo que ha sido de quienes tenías a tu cargo!

Mablung entonces corrió aún más rápido, como alma que lleva el diablo, y ascendió la colina con toda la premura posible. No llegó a la cima hasta que el sol se hubo puesto y la noche sacó a relucir las estrellas, pero no había luna. Y allí vio una sola figura recortada contra el horizonte, queda y sentada sobre la tierra. Era Niënor.

Y Mablung se arrodilló a su lado, asiéndola de los hombros, feliz de verla allí; pero se asustó al ver que ella no respondía. Sus ojos fijos no lo miraban a él, ni a nada en particular. Donde fuera que la joven estuviera, no era allí, a su lado.

Mablung decidió entonces que lo más sabio que podría hacer sería llevarla de vuelta cuanto antes a Doriath, y que la reina Melian dispusiera qué hacer con ella. Pero Niënor no se movió de su sitio, y él no disponía de monturas para cargarla. Así pues no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a su lado, angustiado, esperando un milagro caído del cielo, pues él ya comenzaba a verse envuelto en el sino que cubría al linaje de Húrin.

-Por algo temía yo este cometido- se dijo para sí, maldiciendo la testarudez y el orgullo que empañaba el juicio de aquella casa. -Sin duda todos los demás han muerto, y ella ha sido perdonada, pero no por piedad.

Allí los encontraron otros tres miembros de la compañía algún tiempo después, y consiguieron movilizar a la hija de Húrin.

Pero Glaurung ya descansaba de nuevo, custodiando su tesoro, y no volvería a despertar en algunos años.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Durante corto tiempo había dormido, custodiando el preciado tesoro que con tan poco esfuerzo le había arrebatado al rey elfo de Nargothrond, cuando una oscura voz irrumpió sus ensimismados sueños, enviándole oscuros presagios desde el Norte. Le ordenaba aniquilar con muerte y destrucción una vez más, y el apetito comenzó a invadirlo aún dormido, sintiéndose hambriento a pesar de sus logros conseguidos. Los dragones siempre necesitan más, y no llegan a saciarse nunca: ese es su más hondo sufrimiento. Así pues, estimulado por los deseos de su amo, Glaurung volvió a abrir sus ojos al mundo.

* * *

Turambar dirigió una larga mirada a los dos hombres que permanecían frente a él, silencioso. Con los rostros anegados por la angustia, ambos aguardaban una respuesta por parte del que hacía tiempo había ocupado el lugar de su señor.

-Y decís - habló éste, al fin - que el dragón se aproxima. ¿Son ciertas estas nuevas, entonces? ¿Cómo de próximo está ya?

-Señor- dijo uno de ellos, el que aparentaba mayor edad, - va en línea recta hacia el Teiglin, avanzando en medio de un gran incendio que él mismo propaga. Su hedor apenas puede soportarse, y su paso inmundo ha desolado todas las leguas que ha recorrido desde Nargothrond en una dirección que no se tuerce. Por favor, decidnos, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Y Túrin desvió la mirada de sus aciagos ojos, pues sabía que no le mentían, y que aquel temor que él ya llevaba tiempo incubando en su corazón ahora se hacía realidad a sus oídos.

-Poco - respondió, - pero sobre ese poco he reflexionado ya. Las nuevas que me traéis son más bien de esperanza que de terror, porque si en verdad viene en línea recta, como decís, tengo preparado un plan para guerreros bien templados.

Y, aunque no dijo más, aquellas simples palabras bastaron para animar un poco más sus hostigados corazones.

* * *

-No puedes ir.

La mujer elevó la mirada impregnada de lágrimas hasta el que era su esposo, aferrando las manos a su vientre.

-No debes ir - repitió. -No puedes dejarme aquí sola.

Turambar la escudriñó con sus oscuros ojos, alto y serio como lo era desde el primer día que lo había visto.

-¿No piensas hablar? - inquirió ella, levantándose con violencia de la cama. -¿No vas a decir ni una palabra?

Él simplemente pestañeó un poco, aunque sus ojos se desviaron imperceptiblemente hasta el suelo.

-Por favor, Túrambar - le suplicó, asiendo sus manos a los hombros de él. -Estoy encinta. Nuestro hijo nacerá para el invierno. ¿No deseas verlo nacer? ¿No ansías verlo crecer?

-Níniel - suspiró él, agarrando sus frías y largas manos entre las suyas. -Por favor, no lo hagas.

-No hacer, ¿el qué?

-Ponérmelo aún más difícil - le rogó él, pues, aunque su voz desprendía autoridad, en sus ojos se vislumbraba una súplica de piedad.

-Turambar, vas a la muerte - lloró ella, aproximándose a su rostro. -¿Es que eres incapaz de verlo con claridad?

-La muerte me persigue desde que no era más que un niño.

Níniel frunció el ceño, alejándose de él en un gesto inconsciente, sintiendo un repentino temor remover sus entrañas.

-¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó.

Turambar se dio la vuelta.

-Amo del Destino. Ese te dije que era mi nombre cuando nos conocimos. Sin embargo, no es más que una mentira, una de las muchas que llevo a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué es lo que hablas, Turambar? - ansió saber ella. -Yo te conozco. Eres bueno, valiente y leal con los tuyos, y…

-¡No sabes nada de mí! - se giró él de forma brusca, henchido de un iracundo orgullo que sólo servía para disfrazar el miedo y la culpa que lo carcomían en aquellos instantes. -Nada. No soy Amo del Destino, ni de los hombres, ni de la vida. Todos mis largos años he estado huyendo de un aciago sino que no hace más que perseguirme allá donde voy. Pero ya estoy cansado de huir, y estoy cansado de penar.

Níniel se alejó aún más, tomando asiento de nuevo sobre la cama, observando a aquél que durante tanto tiempo había creído su amado, y que, ahora, no parecía más que un extraño ante su temerosa mirada. Sin poder ignorar el temblor que sacudía sus huesos, echó las manos al rostro y rompió a llorar de una forma desconsolada.

Pasó unos largos minutos así, pero, al fin, unas manos se pasearon por su espalda y por sus largos cabellos rubios, y una frente se unió a la suya, proporcionándole una especie de incómodo arruyo.

-Todo lo que me queda en esta vida de valor eres tú - le susurró, todo lo tiernamente que pudo. -Y jamás permitiré que nada malo que ocurra. Si me enfrento a ese dragón es por tí, Níniel. No destrozaré lo último preciado que me queda en esta vida.

-Entonces iré contigo - dijo ella, aguantando estoicamente los gemidos.

-No - negó él. -No lo harás. Has de cuidar de nuestro hijo. Esa es tu labor ahora.

Y ella asintió penosamente, pero algo en su interior seguía removiéndose al son del dolor.

* * *

Turambar observó, con aquel quejumbroso gemido muriendo en su garganta, cómo las furiosas aguas del Teiglin se llevaban consigo el cuerpo del único hombre que había tenido el suficiente coraje como para seguirlo hasta el final. Sujeto a las rocas con tan sólo sus desnudas manos y sus doloridos pies, el hombre alzó la cabeza al cielo, exclamando a los Dioses:

-¡Ay! ¡Mi sombra resulta mortal! ¿Por qué busqué ayuda?

Y, agachándola de nuevo, murmuró para sí, haciendo acopio del valor que le quedaba:

-Ahora estás solo, Amo del Destino, como deberías haber sabido que había de ser. Ahora, solo debes luchar.

Y así, aupándose por el odio que sentía por Morgoth y por el dragón que tanto se habían interpuesto en su fatigosa vida, y aferrándose a las escasas razones que aún le quedaban para vivir, Turambar escaló, aferrándose a las desnudas raíces de los árboles, sintiendo cómo herían sus manos, hasta llegar al lugar en el que el dragón esperaba para saltar.

La bestia alargó su cuerpo de un extremo al otro del vado, quedando su desnudo vientre a la maravillada vista del hombre, y su negra espada palpitó en su cinto, ansiosa de sangre. Así, aprovechando un instante en el cual la parte media del gusano colgaba tanto que casi podía rozar su cabeza, Túrin desenvainó su arma, y, con fuego en los ojos y en el corazón, la hincó en el putrefacto abdomen de la criatura.

Glaurung chilló entonces, pues realmente lo había pillado desprevenido, y, retorciéndose de dolor, quemó con sus alaridos todos los derredores del lugar, elevándose una alta columna de humo al cielo que todos los habitantes del lugar pudieron ver, incluidos los exploradores elfos que por ahí vagaban, buscando nuevas de las dos mujeres a las que años atrás habían dejado escapar.

Turambar, no obstante, se aferró a las raíces del árbol con fuerza, y permaneció allí, inmóvil, hasta que toda aquella pesadilla de humo y fuego hubo pasado lo suficiente como para dejarlo respirar. Y allí vio al dragón, tendido cuan largo era, y lo dio por muerto antes de tiempo. Y, aunque estaba malherido, se las apañó para bajar de nuevo hacia la orilla del río, y allí observó con orgullo e iracunda satisfacción el cuerpo de Glaurung, aquel que años atrás lo había alejado de Finduilas con sucias mentiras, dejándola morir como una esclava. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su espada aún estaba clavada en su vientre, y se aproximó a él para arrancarla del lugar.

-¡Salve, Gusano de Morgoth! - exclamó, con sorna, recordando las palabras que éste le había dirigido ante las puertas de Nargothrond. -¡Feliz encuentro de nuevo! ¡Muere ahora y que la oscuridad sea contigo! Así queda vengado Túrin, hijo de Húrin.

Sin embargo, al extraer con fuerza la espada de las entrañas del animal, un chorro de sangre negra cayó sobre él, hiriéndolo y quemándolo, y gritó con agonía. Entonces los ojos de Glaurung volvieron a abrirse, negros y agudos como la noche, y Túrin cayó presa de un malévolo e intranquilo sueño, desvaneciéndose en el suelo, a su lado.

Y el dragón rió, pues sabía que aún podría saciarse más antes de su muerte.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Níniel llegó al pie del barranco, y observó, bajo sus pies, el daño causado por el dragón en sus últimos momentos de vida, pues él estaba muerto, sin duda alguna. Al lado de su largo cuerpo, no obstante, había otra figura acostada boca abajo, y ella lo reconoció al instante. Con un vuelco en el angustiado corazón, la mujer se aferró a las paredes del acantilado, y, aún consciente del peligro que corría, consiguió descenderlo sana y salva, sin importarle en absoluto las magulladuras que su cuerpo recibió. Y así, rápidamente, se agachó al lado de Turamabar, y la dio la vuelta con una mano.

Ahogó una exclamación al observar su ceniciento rostro, y, al darlo por muerto, lo acogió entre sus brazos, rogando por que tan solo estuviera malherido, y lo besó largamente, llorando sobre sus labios. Se arrancó entonces un trozo de la tela de su vestido, y cubrió con él la herida que cruzaba el brazo de su amado.

-¡Turambar! - exclamó, al ver que él seguía sin moverse. -¡Turambar, vuelve, por favor! Escúchame, soy tu Níniel. Y el dragón está muerto, muerto, y yo estoy sola aquí a tu lado.

Pero él no respondió a sus súplicas, y ella ahogó el rostro en su frío pecho, llorando desconsolada.

En ese momento, escuchó un horripilante sonido a su lado, como un viscoso cuerpo reptando sobre húmeda tierra, y se giró sobre sí misma. Y ahí quedó hechizada, pues los oscuros ojos del Señor de los Dragones la observaban ahora muy fijamente, penetrando como agujas en llamas hasta el fondo de su ya malherido corazón. Y Glaurung rió, y ella sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo ante aquel gutural sonido.

-Salve, Niënor, hija de Húrin- habló, por tercera vez, la bestia. -Volvemos a encontrarnos antes del fin. Te ofrezco la alegría de encontrar al fin a tu hermano. Ahora lo conocerás: ¡el que apuñala en la oscuridad, traidor para sus enemigos, desleal con sus amigos y una maldición para su linaje, Túrin, hijo de Húrin! Pero la peor de todas sus acciones la sentirás en ti misma.

Y así, con aquellas funestas palabras, Glaurung, Señor de los Dragones, murió; y, con él, su hechizo. Y Niënor, aturdida al principio, se llevó las manos al vientre, y, comprendiendo al fin el significado de las palabras del dragón, se dejó llevar por el horror de sus propias acciones. Desolada y alocada por la verdad, se levantó, las rodillas y los pies llenos de barro, y se dirigió a su esposo:

-¡Adiós, dos veces amado! A _Túrin Turambar turún, ambartanen,_ ¡amo del destino por el destino dominado! ¡Feliz de ti, que estás muerto!

Y así, tras despedirse de él, con la razón nublada, se alejó a toda prisa del lugar, buscando nada más que acabar con su sufrimiento.

Pero Glaurung siguió ahí, al lado de Túrin, y realmente cumplió su cometido en la vida, y casi puede decirse que sació su hambre al morir feliz, pues así terminó de romper las vidas de aquella fuerte y orgullosa familia de Hombres, y siempre será reconocido como el más Grande de todos los Dragones.

* * *

 _-¿Y ya está? - preguntó el hombre, excitado pero a la vez decepcionado por el desenlace de aquella triste historia._

 _-Sí, ya está - asintió, decidida, Vëannë. -¿Acaso desearías más desdicha?_

 _-No, no es eso - negó Eriol con la cabeza. -Es que… ¿qué ocurrió con Niënor? ¿Y con Turambar, estaba muerto o no? Y el resto de los hombres, ¿qué fue de ellos?_

 _-Haces muchas preguntas - resopló la niña elfa, deteniendo su hablar con una mano. -Esa es otra historia. Algún otro día te relataré el cuento de los Hijos de Húrin. Es uno de los más crueles y desdichados relatos de los Días Antiguos._

 _-¿De veras?_

 _-De veras - asintió Ausir. -Si fuera un libro sacado de la imaginación de un escritor, realmente se hubiera cebado del todo con ellos._

 _-Pero no es sólo un cuento - negó Vëannë. -Es una triste historia que tuvo lugar hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

 _Eriol arrugó el ceño, pensativo, y la preguntó a la niña:_

 _-Entonces, ¿por qué me habéis contado esta historia, pequeña dama?_

 _-Porque - respondió ella, - esta es la historia de Glaurung el Dorado, el más feroz de los dragones de Arda, del que antaño era tu mundo._

 _-Y ¿así murió? ¿Abatido por la espada de un solo Hombre?_

 _Vëannë se encogió de hombros: -Supongo que incluso los grandes dragones llegan a su fin._

 _Y el hombre asintió, extrañamente afligido. Moviendo la cabeza, dirigió su atenta mirada en el rostro de la niña._

 _-Cuéntame otra historia - le pidió. -Una épica y grande._

 _Y la niña sonrió ante su petición._

 _-Bien, te contaré la historia de la caída de Glorfindel en su lucha contra uno de los más grandes de los Balrogs._

 _Y Eriol asintió animadamente, ansioso por escuchar el nuevo cuento que la pequeña le traía._


End file.
